klaineseblaine story
by KlaineNiffJohnlockSpock
Summary: No summary. First fic. Hope you like. Reviews are like cookies Katie
1. Chapter 1

Klaine FanFiction

"It's been a magical year and I don't know what I would have done without you Blaine! I Love You" Kurt said as he walked into the Lima Bean holding hands with his best-friend and boyfriend.

"I Love you too, I'm just glad that we have lasted this long without any hiccups because now that I've got you I never want to let you go" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer into his side. They walked to the back of the queue waiting to order. They stood the whole way holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. They finally got to the till where they ordered their usual's.

"While I grab these, why don't you grab us a table" Blaine said to Kurt as the waitress was making out the order.

"Ok babe, I will just be over there" Kurt said as he pointed to an empty table, he then walked over to the empty table which had four chairs around it. He placed down his GAP shopping bags on one of the chairs which were next to where he was sitting. He turned around with huge puppy dog eyes to see that Blaine was still waiting for the drinks to be finished.

"Can I sit here, thanks" a deep voice asked behind where Kurt was sitting. He turned around to see Sebastian sitting opposite him on the table. All Kurt could do was glare; he has hated his guts since they first met through Blaine a few months before.

Before Kurt could say anything in annoyance to Sebastian Blaine placed down a steaming cup of coffee in front of his perched mouth which was about to speak.

"Here you go babe. Oh hey Sebastian" he said taking the empty seat in-between the silent pare who were only staring at each other across the table. Blaine stuck his hand out into their view and clicked his fingers to try and wake up the mentally battling pair. As they heard the click they both turned to face the beholder of that arm.

"Oh, thanks for bringing my coffee over" Kurt stated whilst grabbing his boyfriends hand to rub the fact that they are an item in Sebastian's sickened face. Blaine pulled their hands to his face and started to kiss their hands to show his appreciation for his boyfriend's kindness.

"Do you too mind, I want to keep down my breakfast" Sebastian said as he pulled apart the loved up couples hands. Kurt immediately turned his head and glared at the annoyed Warbler, who was in his blazer even though it was Sunday.

"What's wrong Sebastian can't stand seeing someone in love" Kurt snapped back with as he grabbed Blaine's hand again stroking the hairs at the base of his wrist, which sent a chill up his boyfriend's spine.

"I need to go but Blaine text me later okay, we really need to catch up since last time" Sebastian said as he got up and left the table. Blaine waved at Sebastian as he walked out of the door, so once he had gone he turned and took a sip of his still steaming coffee.

He was smiling and wouldn't stop, whereas Kurt was sending daggers in his direction. Blaine suddenly stopped smiling and turned to face Kurt who didn't look very impressed. Kurt still staring in Blaine's direction took a sip of his coffee, and they both stayed in an awkward silence for about five minutes until they were interrupted by a happy looking Rachel.

"Are you two okay, I've been sitting over there for 5 minutes and you guys haven't shared a word the whole time" she stated confused at why the usually happy couple weren't talking to each other or anyone else for that matter.

They still ignored her so she sat on the last empty seat at the table which was in-between the two guys. All she did was sit their staring at them with a look of near explosion on her face.

"Will you two please look at me for a moment!" she yelled at the top of her voice which bought the whole of the packed Lima Bean into complete silence. Everyone stared over to a now bright red Rachel Berry. At least she had caught the attention of the two people that she wanted her outburst to affect.

"You okay Rachel, you look like a tomato" Blaine questioned as he grabbed her hand to make sure that she was okay and not likely to faint on them like the last time she was that colour, which was at Kurt's house a couple of days ago. The colour soon faded out of her face and the Lima Bean went back to its normal way where everyone ignored each other.

"Well I wanted to know why you both were giving each other evil stares" she asked with a confused edge in her voice. They both looked at each other with Rachel eagerly waiting to hear an answer from either of the unhappy couple.

"Well Blaine was talking to_**Sebastian**_, and is going to text him tonight. Like apparently he always has been doing" Kurt stated trying to release all of the pent up anger he has toward Sebastian but just got redder and redder in his round cheeks.

Rachel just looked at the now pink Kurt, and had a little grin on her face, she held in one hand Kurt's hand and in the other she took Blaine's hand. She put them both together and held then there.

"Why can't he text him, it will only be harmless. They are just friends that text, a bit like you and me" she said still smirking which made Blaine also start to smirk at the outburst Kurt made. They both looked at Kurt who just rolled his eyes and started to hold Blaine's hand as well.

"As long as it stays harmless I should be fine. But I will not be very happy if anything does happen" Kurt stated whilst pulling Blaine in closer for a smooch.

Rachel looked away as the loved up couple smooched and nearly ate each other's faces off. They both stopped kissing and just put their foreheads together with their noses touching.

"Sorry Rachel, but we have to go and get some, um, DVD's for our night at my place" Blaine said stuttering trying not to make it obvious that he didn't want to be there anymore.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up, as he was also picking up the GAP bag. He pushed open the glass door and dragged his confused boyfriend outside as well; leaving Rachel confused at the table all on her own. He walked over to his new red convertible still holding Kurt's hand tightly behind him. He opened the passenger door to let his boyfriend get in the car, which he did without any hesitation about where they were actually going.

"We didn't have plans for tonight, what's going on?" a confused Kurt softly asked Blaine as he was starting the ignition of the car. Blaine just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, and then got ready to speak.

"It's, I-I-I just can't stand that-t-t girl, she just gets-s-s me annoyed that she thinks that-t-t she should be the topic of-f-f all conversations" Blaine snapped as he turned red with a slight bit of rage about one of his boyfriends closest acquaintances and friends.

Kurt stared at Blaine blankly, wondering if he should try and calm his boyfriend down even though he could see that his fists were tightly clenched around the steering wheel. So Kurt just sat there waiting for Blaine to calm down at his own pace.

"Soooo, where are we going hun" Kurt asked with a confused edge in his voice, still a little confused at where they are going. But Blaine didn't answer for about five minutes until they pulled up in front of a corner video store a few streets away from Blaine's place.

"Didn't you hear me before, were getting some films for our night at my house" Blaine sarcastically told Kurt with his head tilted on his right shoulder with a slight smirk on his face.

Blaine jumped over the car door without even trying to open it. Then he walked around to the other side of the car to let a confused Kurt out to get some films. They held hands and shared a little peck before they walked into the dimly lit shop. As they walked into the shop they both went in different directions. Kurt went over to the action section to get some films for Blaine's taste; whereas Blaine went over to chick flicks and musicals for Kurt's taste. As they met up at checkout they both realised the variety of about twenty different films, which they can watch over tonight.

"You picked out 'Die Hard' for me and I got 'Grease' for you" Blaine explained pointing at all the different films which they had in their crossed arms. Blaine grabbed all of the films out of Kurt's arms and paid the man on the checkout to rent out the films for a couple of weeks.

"Go and get in the car and put these in the boot please, Kurt" Blaine asked nicely so that he could finish off paying for all of the films.

As Kurt left the shop Blaine got out his phone and texted Sebastian 'Hey, can't talk tonight having a quite night in talk to u tomoz x' and send. He put his phone back in his tight skinny jeans pocket and walked out of the shop whilst sorting out his new red bowtie with white polka dots, which fitted well with his white polo shirt with the red pinstripe.

He jumped back into the car the same way he had jumped out a few minutes earlier, which made Kurt jump out of his skin slightly. He started the ignition and they started driving towards Blaine's house; which was now a five minute drive away. They arrived outside the dark Anderson house, so Blaine jumped out over the door again and opened Kurt's door to let him out as well. He opened the boot and grabbed all of the bags they had in there, which were basically one GAP bag and two bags full of the twenty DVD's which they had rented out.

"Aren't your parents going to be here" Kurt asked wondering if he was going to have to endure a night of the Anderson family traditions. Blaine stopped as they arrived at the end of the garden path.

"No, my mum's out of town, and I have no idea where my dad is because he doesn't really accept that I'm gay" Blaine stated, whilst just staring at his Gucci shoes; which stood out on top of the white garden path.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly and walked with him up to the light brown front door of the house. Blaine took out his keys and unlocked the door. They both walked in and put down their bags on the side table which was there as you entered the house. They walked into the living room to see a man sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Cooper is that you, what are you doing here" Blaine asked sounding shocked at the sight of this unknown male sitting on the couch looking at the sports channel.

The man stood up and turned around he was wearing a buttoned up white shirt and blue jeans. He looked like an older version of Blaine but a tad less cute.

"Hey bro, I thought I heard someone come in, but I couldn't be asked to get up" the man stated standing up. He rushed over and hugged Blaine which actually made Blaine float of off the ground. Once they had finished hugging he placed Blaine firmly back onto the floor and took a few steps back to take a look at his baby brother.

"Wooh, what are you doing back in town?" Blaine asked a little confused at why Cooper was back in town seeing as he hasn't been to see his family since Blaine transferred to Dalton five years ago.

"Oh, I'm here on a business call so mum told me that I could stay here until it finishes next week" Cooper explained to a still slightly confused Blaine who was just standing opposite him with a blank expression on his face.

"Uhm, aren't you going to introduce us, Blaine" Kurt stepped in and asked still not completely sure who this mystery man was, but knew that he recognised him from somewhere.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Kurt this is Cooper he is my older brother, and Cooper this is Kurt my boyfriend" Blaine said letting the two finally know who each other were.

"Hi Kurt, our mum has told me so much about you, especially that Blaine has been so much happier lately" Copper told the couple whilst shaking Kurt's soft hand. They released each-others hands so Kurt grabbed Blaine's.

"Why thank you Cooper, I wish I could say the same but I have never been told about you from either Blaine or your mum" Kurt stated looking at his boyfriend with a bit of anger because he had never been told that Blaine had an older brother. Blaine just stood there thinking to himself about how he could have forgotten to mention that he had an older brother.

"Oh yeah, Sorry about that-t-t, I did-d-n't realise I hadn't tol-l-d you about Coop-p-er, it must-t have just slipped-d-d my mind-d-d" Blaine said stuttering basically on every word. Kurt just pulled Blaine in closer to his side and looked him in the eyes calmly.

"It doesn't matter we know each other now. I know you would have mentioned it later" Kurt stated trying to make his partner stop feeling nervous about the little mishap which had happened. Blaine smiled in agreement at what had just been told. He suddenly remembered why they were there so he turned to face Cooper again.

"Cooper, can you leave us alone for a couple of hours we just want to watch some films quietly on the sofa, if you don't mind" Blaine asked his brother because that was the original plan for the evening. Cooper smiled and picked his leather jacket off of the sofa.

"Ok, I will leave you two lovebirds alone then, but can I have the key's too your car because mum took mine to go to a conference in Michigan, and won't be back for a couple of days" Cooper asked as he was heading for the door. On the way without Blaine even answering he grabbed the cars keys and ran to the red car and drove off without seeing what Blaine's answer was going to be.

"Now that he's gone, what film do you want to watch, babe" Blaine asked pulling Kurt over to the new cream love seat in the room which was adjacent to the lit fireplace.

"I don't reaa" Kurt started saying but in the middle of his sentence Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, and he accepted. That kiss expanded to a make-out session where Blaine laid down with Kurt on top of him. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, and Blaine ran his hands across Kurt's back ruffling his white shirts base. Once they had finished kissing they just laid on the sofa in each-other's arms. But their tender moment was interrupted by Blaine's phone buzzing because he had received a text.

'Hey, Blaine ok I won't text you but come to Dalton tomorrow on your own the Warblers have a surprise for you xx S' the text read and of course he knew exactly who it was from. Blaine just turned his phone onto silent and put it on the side table near where their heads lay and placed his hands back around Kurt.

"I need the loo, I'll be back in a minuet" Kurt announced as he got up out of Blaine's hold and walked across the room and upstairs towards the biggest bathroom in Ohio. The moment that Kurt wasn't in the room Blaine grabbed his phone and texted Sebastian back 'I can't come tomorrow I have Glee after school, I will come at lunch instead B xx'. During the time that Kurt was in the bathroom Blaine and Sebastian had shared about 20 different texts and with each one the x's at the end went up and up and up taking up sentence lines all to their selves.

Blaine's phone started ringing so he picked it up "what do you want Sebastian? I can't talk right now I'm waiting for Kurt to come back from the loo" Blaine asked annoyed with the intrusion which had just happened.

"I just wanted to say that you need to make sure that you come on your own tomorrow" Sebastian asked nice and quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to hear his conversation.

Kurt started coming down the stairs but heard that Blaine was on the phone so he sat down and listened

"I will come on my own tomorrow, Dalton is a place where outsiders stand out like a saw thumb" Blaine sarcastically told down the phone. The phone was on loud speaker so Kurt knew who it was on the other end of the call.

"I just don't want you to bring Kurt, and I have to go now so bye, love you Blaine" Sebastian said which really annoyed Blaine because he knew how much Kurt loathed the thought of him and Sebastian even being in the same room together.

"Can you shut up please, I don't want Kurt to hear, bye" as Blaine finished that sentence he put down his phone and kept it on silence. He walked over to the stairs ready to shout up to Kurt, but was surprised to see his now red faced boyfriend sitting there.

"Are, you okay Kurt, you look like your about to explode" a concerned Blaine asked up to his boyfriend. But all Kurt did was stare down at him in rage, wondering why he was on the phone to Sebastian. Of all the people in the world why him.

"If I've done something to annoy you can you tell me please?" Blaine asked angrily with a sarcastic tone also in his voice. Kurt stood up, patted the creases out of his top and walked down the stairs so that he was on the same level as Blaine.

"Why were you on the phone to him? I thought it was only going to be a text conversation, and why did he say love you?" Kurt asked trying to release all of his anger in one quick sentence. Blaine stepped away towards a bare wall and punched it lightly. After he had finished he leant his head on it balancing on his tip toes.

"I knew that you weren't okay with the thought of me and Sebastian talking in any way possible to communicate" Blaine shouted whilst holding his now sore fist which had made a slight dent in the wooden partitioning wall.

"Of course I'm not okay with you talking to him, how would you like it if I was talking to a guy who was flirting with me and saying that he loves me" Kurt blasted at a shocked Blaine who was now facing him. Blaine shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Okay, I wouldn't like it but there would be no way to stop you from talking to him would there" Blaine questioned the way which his boyfriend was acting about him talking to Sebastian. Kurt walked over and grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled their body's close together so that they were at a kissing distance away.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to stop me, so I'm guessing I can't stop you either" Kurt whispered as their foreheads met. Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement at what had just been said. They rolled their heads up to let their lips finally meet and they shared a very passionate kiss.

When they had finished kissing, Blaine went into the kitchen and got two glasses of red wine and took Kurt up to his room. As they walked into his room Blaine turned on the stereo and put in the Valentine's Day CD which Kurt had made for him last Valentine's Day. They both sat on Blaine's double bed and snuggled together still drinking their red wine. As they were snuggling Blaine started tenderly kissing Kurt's soft neck which gave him shivers down his spine, he started to giggle at how the tenderness was making him feel. Blaine finished kissing Kurt's neck and could see how it had made Kurt feel. So Kurt returned the passion he had just been given by lifting up Blaine's top and running his cold hands across his six-pack. Blaine started to smile. Shivers went down his spine from Kurt's cold touch.

Once they had both finished their drinks Blaine took the glasses and put them onto his desk which was covered in lots of different papers and school work which needed to be finished. Once he had placed the empty glasses onto the side he did a little dance shuffle over to the bed and pulled Kurt up and they started to dance. Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They looked each other in the eye and they couldn't look away as much as they tried. Kurt brought his head down slightly. Their lips met and wouldn't let go. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair and Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him so that their body's met. They let their lips release and they just held each other tight as if they never wanted to let go.

In the middle of dancing Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed and they started to kiss again. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's light auburn hair and Kurt ran his hands across Blaine's back. Kurt pulled off Blaine's polka dot bow tie and started to un-button Blaine's polo shirt. At the same time Blaine was taking off Kurt's beige Ralph Lauren jacket, and un-buttoned his black button down shirt. Their warm skin met as Blaine started to lie down on top of Kurt's pure white body. Blaine started to take off his black skinny jeans to reveal his plain white boxers. He then hopped under the bed covers waiting for Kurt to join him. Kurt took off his dark blue jeans and joined Blaine under the covers ready to finish what they had just started.

Once they had finished Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso making sure that he held him steady whilst they slept. They both fell peacefully asleep and couldn't wait for what the next year was going to bring their unbreakable relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

'Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep' Blaine heard whilst he woke up. He reached out his arm and turned off his alarm clock he tapped Kurt on the forehead to try and wake him up which worked. They both got up out of bed and started clearing up the mess on the floor so that there was less work later. Blaine opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a small brown bag which had some of Kurt's clothes in it so that he wouldn't have to go to school in unclean clothes, also so that Kurt wouldn't be seen in the same outfit as the day before.

"How long have you had those clothes here for me?" Kurt asked questioning about why there are some spare pairs of his clothes in Blaine's room seeing as this was only the second time he had stayed the night. But all Blaine did was look at him blankly and just signalled at the clock which showed that they only had 30 minutes to get to school which was a 15 minute drive away.

They quickly cleaned their teeth, grabbed a slice of toast off the side; which Cooper had left out and rushed out to the car. They both got into the car and sped off down the road and for the entire journey neither of them shared a word. They pulled up into the school car park and went into the first available space. Blaine jumped out of the car and opened the door for Kurt who was a little shocked at the short amount of time it took them to get to Mckinley High compared to the usual amount of time which is taken to get there. Kurt grabbed their school bags out of the boot and they walked into the school holding hands to show their commitment for each other. As they entered Kurt pulled them to a stop.

"Blaine why aren't you talking to me, you've been silent all morning" Kurt asked confused at why there hadn't been a word shared for the whole journey to school. But Blaine didn't answer and tried to walk down the corridor. So Kurt grabbed his hands really tightly which made him stop in his tracks. Blaine turned to face Kurt ready to answer his question.

"It's just I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me for yesterday" Blaine explained because of the argument they had the night before over the conversation between Sebastian and Blaine. But all that Kurt did was rolled his eyes and leant into his man's face and gave him a peck on the lips which showed how much he cared for him more than some silly text messages and phone calls to another possible suitor. They both smiled and continued to walk down the corridor towards their class rooms still holding hands happy with where their relationship was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now lunch and Kurt was in the lunch hall with all the other Glee clubbers apart from Blaine, but he knew where he was going and was a little annoyed that he would have to wait another two hours until he could see him. So he just continued to eat his green salad trying to take his mind off of what he was thinking that may happen between Blaine and Sebastian; thoughts which had happened before.

Meanwhile on the other side of Ohio; Blaine was just entering the front doors of Dalton Academy's main entrance hall a place which he hadn't been too for such a long time. As he entered he was met by a smirking Sebastian but before he could say hello Sebastian had grabbed his hands and was running with him down the corridor in a similar way like he did when he had first met Kurt, which brought a lot of good memories back into his mind. When they finally stopped running they were outside a room which Blaine had never seen before. It had a massive dark oak door with a huge gold door knob.

"Welcome to the new Warbler practice theatre" Sebastian announced as he threw open the door to reveal all of the Warblers waiting eagerly to see Blaine once again. Blaine walked into the room and was swamped by all different Warblers who wanted to either shake his hand or hug him. The Warbler which hugged him for the longest was Trent who looked like he had been missing Blaine for ages.

"Whoa, guys I haven't been ill, why all the hugs. Wait, why am I here Sebastian?" Blaine questioned standing with his arms crossed and leaning all of his weight on his right leg. Everyone turned to Sebastian with confused faces as if they knew the reason why Blaine had come back to Dalton, which Sebastian hadn't yet told to him.

"Well we wanted to know if you would come back to Dalton, so we thought if we bought you back here you would want too" Sebastian uncomfortably told to an unimpressed Blaine who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head throughout the entire conversation.

"You've made me miss lunch with the love of my life to try and make me come back here. The answers no, I love Mckinley and that's where I want to stay" Blaine, now very frustrated, stated and he stormed off out of the room without saying bye to any of them; just leaving them all their in shock at what had just happened.

As he was rushing down the corridor he walked past a boxing practice room so he went inside. He started to punch the bag making sure that he took out as much anger as he could so that he didn't feel so frustrated at what had just happened.

Sebastian had followed Blaine out of the room and saw him in the boxing practice room hitting the life out of the heavy punch bag. He walked in and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, but without thinking Blaine turned around and punched Sebastian in the face. Blaine jumped scarcely as he saw Sebastian fall to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. He didn't realise how dangerous his reflexes were.

"Oh my god, Sebastian are you okay" Blaine cried out as he rushed over and lifted Sebastian's head off of the floor trying to see if he was conscious or not from what had just happened. Blaine started to comfort Sebastian's motionless body but was interrupted when a herd of Warblers came in to see what had happened in their absence. Blaine just looked up and saw all of the disappointed looks on their faces, he didn't realise his own strength until now and he wasn't happy at all with his actions. He squeezed Sebastian tightly then put his head on the floor and whispered the word sorry before he could go anywhere.

He stood up and ran out of the room crying with a big bloodstain on the front of his white shirt from Sebastian's lip hitting his top during their embrace. As he ran down the corridor everyone started staring, but Blaine didn't care he was already late for his lesson and it was a 30 minute drive away, so he knew he would only be in time for Glee club which he wasn't sure if he was happy about; knowing the state which he was in from what had just happened during the last few minutes.

As he walked into school he ran straight down the hallway and into the choir room to find Mr Shue sitting at the piano writing on some papers which he needed to mark. He walked a couple of steps in but stopped; not knowing whether to tell him about what had happened and why he was covered in blood.

"Sir" Blaine wailed as he decided to walk into the room tears streaming down his face and puffing because he was out of breath from the running which he had done from his car to the room. Mr Shue turned around to see Blaine limping in the room with blood on his shirt and tears streaming down his red cheeks and wasn't completely sure about what could have happened to make one of the strongest members of Glee club come in looking in this state.

"Blaine are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Mr Shue questioned as he jumped over his seat and ran over to a now shaking Blaine. He wrapped his arm around the distressed teen's shoulders and then they walked slowly over to the chairs at the other side of the room. They sat down on a pair of chairs that were facing each other and didn't share a word for a couple of minutes until Mr Shue got the courage up to start a conversation.

"Blaine is that your blood on your shirt?" Mr Shue asked concerned at the welfare of one of best students and singers. But Blaine just looked at him with puffy eyes not knowing what to say. He finally got the courage up to explain what had happened in the previous moments of his life.

"No, it…it's Sebastian-n's, he's from Dalton" Blaine said shaking and stuttering at the same time. Mr Shue looked at Blaine with a confused expression on his face. He was wondering how someone else's blood ended up on Blaine's shirt. He didn't want to get Blaine any more worked up then he already was but he needed to know what had happened.

"What happened Blaine? How did this Sebastian boy's blood get onto your shirt" Mr Shue asked concerned at what the answer to come from Blaine's mouth might be.

Blaine turned to face Mr Shue, but as he did he could see the disappointed look on his teachers' face which made him want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"I-I was taking my anger out-t on a punch bag, and he touched my shoulder so my reflexes made me hit-t him and he collapsed so I left and came here" Blaine stated struggling to get out all the necessary words to make the story seem a little better than it looked from someone else's point of view. All Mr Shue did was lean in and gave Blaine a hug and tried to stop him from shaking. Finally Blaine stopped shaking, but noticed that he had a small cut on his hand which was bleeding slightly. Mr Shue had also noticed the cut so he got up out of his chair and grabbed one of the first aid kits off the wall in his office and started bandaging up the cut so that it would start to stop bleeding.

A few minutes later the bell rang signalling that class was over so Glee club was now in session and the first person to enter the room was the last person Blaine wanted to see him like this, Kurt. He walked in and looked over to see Blaine with tear stained cheeks and blood all over his crisp white shirt, and all he did first of all was drop his fresh cup of canteen coffee onto the carpet floor of the choir room.

"Blaineeeeeee, what's happened? Do you need to go to the emergency room?" Kurt shouted as he rushed to the side of his shaken up boyfriend. But Blaine just shook his head and signalled for Mr Shue to come over. He looked at Mr Shue with puppy dog eyes signalling him to explain to Kurt what had happened and why he was in the state he is in.

"Well Kurt, Blaine accidently hit a boy called Sebastian whilst trying to release his anger" Mr Shue explained to Kurt who still had a very concerned look on his face. Kurt turned to face Blaine and gave him a big hug. Blaine hugged Kurt back and started to smile. Their hugs soon turned into a small kiss which both of them much appreciated, but made Mr Shue feel very uncomfortable. Kurt still had his GAP bag from the day before so he pulled out a spare top and handed it to Blaine so that he could change out of his bloody clothes.

Blaine stood up and started to unbutton his white shirt and passed it down to a pleased Kurt who was holding the spare GAP polo shirt and was also happy at what his view had turned out to be. At that moment Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn all walked in to also view the little show which Blaine was putting on.

"Woo hoo, Blaine nice body, too bad were both gay" Santana stated as she walked over towards a half-naked Blaine. But Blaine didn't feel the same way so he quickly ran into Mr Shue's office to finish getting ready without a crowd of people watching.

"Stop it Santana, you are making him feel uncomfortable" Kurt snapped defending his boyfriend from what he had just witnessed. But all Santana did was start to walk over to the empty seat next to where a now nervous Kurt was sitting worried about what she was going to do.

"Well it's not my fault if he has a nice body which he was flaunting to everyone in this room. Anyway why was he getting changed in here?" Santana questioned which also made the other girls look over to hear Kurt's answer. He quickly looked over to see if Blaine would be able to hear what he was about to tell the group of questioning girls just in case he wasn't supposed to.

"His other shirt had blood on it and tear stains so he was changing into a clean one" Kurt explained pointing at the bloodied shirt which was in his hands. But all he got was jaw dropped expressions and blank faces from all of them. Kurt turned to face the door and saw the rest of the Glee gang entering in one big huddle.

"Everybody take a seat, we just need to wait for Blaine to sort himself out in my office and then we will get started" Mr Shue said as the group took their seats spread across the back wall of the room. Kurt noticed that Blaine's phone was flashing in his top shirt pocket so he decided to look at what it said.

'Hey, Blaine I'm fine if you were wondering, just a few stitches S xxx' the text read and it was obviously from Sebastian. Kurt went back and into previous texts and saw about 100 texts that were getting really flirty, and a few of the most flirtatious ones weren't from Sebastian but **Blaine**. Just then Blaine entered back into the room so Kurt got up and stormed out making sure that he made it noticeable that he wasn't happy about something or someone.

"Kurt, where are you going were about to start our lesson" Mr Shue shouted down the corridor but just got ignored by an upset Kurt. But everyone just looked shocked at the way Kurt was acting because it wasn't his usual happy go lucky self.

"I'll go after him, Sir" Blaine told Mr Shue as he started to run out of the silent choir room. He walked down the corridor and saw Kurt pacing in the toilets at the end of the hallway. Before he went in Blaine hesitated at what may happen if Kurt gets really angry because when Kurt's angry he's angry. Blaine entered to see his phone smashed up on the floor, and his white shirt in the bin covered in more than just blood now thanks to Kurt. He pushed the door too but didn't fully close it so people might be able to accidently hear their conversation.

"What's up Kurt, why have you ruined all my belongings?" Blaine screeched furious at his boyfriend's behaviour towards his property. Kurt quickly turned to face Blaine with red puffy eyes and tears rolling down his face. He fell to the floor and burst out into more floods of tears which just confused Blaine even more about why he was crying.

"You text him 100 times and your texts were more flirty than his turned out to be. You told me it was harmless" Kurt screamed throwing pieces of broken phone into Blaine's direction just missing his face. All Blaine did was look at him blankly but he could feel that his body was filling with a slight bit of rage about what had just happened.

"What are you talking about Kurt, who have I been texting?" Blaine orderly asked his boyfriend knowing that the truth was definitely going to come out soon. But Kurt just sat there looking up at his boyfriend with the trust draining out of his body as if someone had pulled the plug on their relationship. Kurt started to stand up so that he could face Blaine like a real man would in a situation like this.

"You know who I'm talking about Blaine. Don't lie. It was Sebastian, I saw your phone and the long conversation you have been having behind my back this whole time" Kurt yelled turning redder and redder on every word that came out of his mouth because he knew that Blaine was going to deny what he had found out seeing as he had now destroyed all of his evidence to back up his point.

"You went through my phone without my permission Kurt. Why would you do that? Why don't you trust me?" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel his hands shaking with anger and rage; he really needed to hit something otherwise Kurt would be in the firing line when the Blaine time bomb was finally tipped over the edge and not able to stop himself.

"I knew that it wasn't going to be harmless, that's why I needed to check to make sure that I wasn't imagining this. Guess what, I was right!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes filling up with more tears. He couldn't hold it in any more so he just burst out crying and couldn't do anything to stop himself from showing his true feelings about the situation he was stuck in the middle of.

"Kurt, friendships and relationships are built on trust, so if you can't trust me then what are we doing here" Blaine screamed which put more anger in his body. At the other end of the corridor the Glee club was anxiously waiting until they heard this faint final outburst. Shocked at the intensity of the yelling Mr Shue got up and started to walk down the corridor to see what was going on in the bathroom.

"I think your right Blaine. You know what were over" Kurt shouted which made Mr Shue walk faster down the corridor. This outburst had also finally tipped the scales on the pent up anger Blaine had and he wouldn't be able to control his actions for much longer.

"I would get out of the way Kurt" Blaine shouted as he started to pick up a pace in the direction of his now ex-boyfriend. Kurt quickly curled up into a ball on the floor so that he could dodge the fist which was coming in his direction. He knew the strength of his boyfriend when he was angry seeing as he knew most of his life history which no-one else does.

Just then Mr Shue had made it to the door and saw Blaine lunging at Kurt with his fists ready to do some serious damage. He swung the door open and grabbed Blaine's arm trying to stop him from hitting a curled up Kurt. Blaine suddenly turned around and hit Mr Shue firstly in the face and then in the stomach. He fell back onto the wall and saw the still body of Mr Shue fall onto the hard tiled floor of the bathroom. Kurt quickly got up and ran over to see if Mr Shue was conscious or not. Just then Puck and Finn ran into the room to see Mr Shue lying on the floor in Kurt's arms with a pool of blood appearing on the floor where he lay. Blaine fell down the wall and onto the floor crying with blood stains on his top from the spatter which came off of Mr Shue as he fell onto the floor. He also had more cuts on his other hand from hitting Mr Shue's jaw; which was bleeding heavily.

"Kurt, what happened? Did he do this?" Finn shouted pointing at Blaine who was shaking even more than he was before. Kurt looked up at his angry step brother and nodded at what he had just been asked. After seeing Kurt nod Finn jumped across the room and grabbed Blaine by the collar of his green polo shirt and held him up against the wall ready to punch him in the face to give him the pain which he has lately been handing out.

"Finn stop it! Let him go!" Kurt shouted running over to grab Finn's hand before he did something which he would regret. Finn turned to face a distraught Kurt who had tears running down his face from all of the emotions which he had been put through during the last few minutes.

"Why are you defending him? You saw what he did to Mr Shue and heard what he did to Sebastian" Finn snapped ready to plant a huge fist in Blaine's scared face. But Kurt pulled him off and stood in-between both of them to stop what might have happened if he didn't. Finn looked down at Kurt in confusion at why he was defending Blaine. He had heard all of the screaming and shouting from down the other end of the corridor so it was obvious that they were having domestic troubles.

"Stop it Finn, no one else needs to get hurt. Blaine I think you should leave. Now!" Kurt told the two guys who were up at each-other's throats about what had happened. Before Blaine could say another word Kurt was pointing at the door, signalling for him to leave and not turn back. So Blaine quickly stormed out wiping the tears off of his face and making sure no-one saw him crying about what had just happened in the bathroom.

Blaine jumped into his convertible and drove home so that he could just try and forget everything which had just happened in less than two hours. He arrived outside his house and saw that the lights were on so Cooper must have been in for the day. Blaine walked through the door and placed his car keys onto the welcoming black table. He walked into the living room to see Copper watching the sports news channel, which was showing the results of the super bowl that was on the night before.

"Cooper" Blaine wailed to let his brother know of his arrival and of his pain which he was going through. Cooper stood up and turned around to see a shivering Blaine who had both blood and tear stains over his top. He also had blood dripping off of his knuckle from where he had punched Mr Shue not too long ago.

"Blaine, what's happened? Are you okay?" Cooper asked as he jumped over the chair so that he could get to his brothers aid. Blaine just stood there and shook his head; just bursting out into more tears about what had just happened, which confused Cooper a lot. Cooper put his arm around his brothers' shoulder and started to walk him over to where he had previously been sitting on his own. As Blaine sat down he brought his knee's up onto the seat and hugged them as if he never wanted to let go.

"Blaine please tell me what's happened. I haven't seen you like this in years, so this cannot be good" Cooper asked his scared brother as he also put his arm around him as a comfort. Blaine leant his head on Coopers shoulder and was trying to get his words out.

"I accidentally hit-t Sebastian, then Kurt went through my phone and-d we had-d a major argument-t, we broke up and-d I accidentally hit my teacher" Blaine told his Brother as he started to cry again. Cooper pulled him towards him so that he could properly hug him to show his love for his brothers. As Blaine's head got further on his shoulder Cooper kissed his brothers forehead to try and calm him down so that he didn't stain his top anymore.

"Blaine it will be alright, these things always happen when you get older. Before you know it you will be back to your old self. Also I thought you had sorted out all of your anger issues when you were at Dalton" Copper explained to his brother trying to calm him down and to let him know that this is what being an adult is like. Blaine pulled a tissue out of his dark blue skinny jeans and dried off his eyes.

"Thanks' Cooper I know I-I can count-t on you when I'm down" Blaine told his brother taking into consideration how close they used to be and how close they are getting again now. Blaine started to sit up so he got out of his brothers grasp. He stood up but Cooper quickly grabbed his arm to get him to stop moving.

"Where are you going mister?" Copper asked his brother in a fatherly way trying to sound serious because he knew it was a school night. Blaine stopped and turned to face his questioning brother.

"I know it's a school night, but I don't plan on going in just yet. So I was just going to go for a drive" Blaine told his brother trying to persuade him that he could be trusted to go out on his own. Cooper stood up and walked over to his coat and pulled out two phones.

"Blaine here is my spare phone. I'm going to put my number in it so if you get in any trouble you can get me" Cooper explained as he passed a new I-Phone 4s to his un-expecting brother. Blaine took the phone and placed in in his back pocket.

"I'll just change my top and I will be out of here, don't worry if I come in late I will be fine" Blaine said as he started to head upstairs to change into a different top.

As he got upstairs Blaine walked into his bedroom to see all of Kurt's clothes scattered across the bedroom floor from the night before. Blaine just kicked them all away and walked over to his wardrobe and opened it up to see a sign that read 'meet me at Scandals ?x'. Confused with the unexpected note took out the co-ordinated outfit it was placed on. He started to put on his new black silk shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black Gucci shoes. After he had put on his full outfit he walked into the en suite to find another note taped onto the mirror. It read 'put on your pink glasses and your Hugo Boss aftershave ?x'. Blaine looked down near the sink to see already set out was his bright pink glasses and his un-opened bottle of Hugo Boss. Blaine patted the aftershave onto his neck and stubble. Then he put on the glasses. Finally he took out a new bottle of hair gel and sorted out his side parting so that he looked a lot more presentable. Blaine left his room making sure that he had his fake ID in his pocket. He walked down the stairs to find Copper waiting with the keys to his car.

"Has someone bee here today Cooper?" Blaine asked his brother to see if anyone could have left the notes in his room.

"Oh, yeah a guy from Dalton came to see if you were here, but you weren't so I let him in anyway. He had a cut with stitches on his bottom lip so I let him use your bathroom to clean himself up because he had blood on his shirt and blazer" Cooper clarified to his brother. Straight away Blaine knew exactly who it was.

"I'll be back later so don't wait up for me" Blaine told his brother whilst taking the keys out of his hand. He ran towards the door and picked up his wallet and grabbed his black leather jacket and headed out the door towards his car. Just as the front door shut the phone started to ring so Cooper decided to answer it.

"Hello, who's calling?" Cooper asked to the voice at the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi Cooper is Blaine there I wanted to know if he was okay, oh its Kurt by the way" Kurt sounded really sad over the phone but Cooper knew that he would be feeling like this.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but Blaine's gone out. I can give you the number to his new phone. It is 07723748636." Cooper told Kurt to make sure that he and Blaine could try and sort things out.

"Thank you Cooper. I will try and ring him as soon as possible, bye" Kurt said and put the phone down and looked at the number he had just been given.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine pulled up outside a well-lit Scandals and jumped out of the car. Just before he started walking towards the door his phone began to ring. So he pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Kurt's number; so he diverted the call and put the phone back into his pocket.

He walked up to the door and the bouncer didn't take another look and let Blaine in straight away. As Blaine entered he was hit by the smell of cheap perfume and lots of alcohol. He looked up to see a familiar face sitting at the corner of the bar with an empty seat next to him.

"I thought it was you" Blaine said sitting down beside the depressed guy who he had just seen.

"I'm glad you found me, and I'm surprised you came without your little lap dog" Sebastian said turning to face a smartly dressed Blaine. Blaine just smiled and put his glasses on top of his head. He ordered a beer from the drag queen waitress and turned to talk to Sebastian.

"Well you won't see Kurt with me because we broke up earlier" Blaine said trying to hold the tears back so that he didn't look like an idiot in front of a club full of people. Sebastian looked at him blankly and could see the tears coming into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, if I had known I wouldn't have mentioned anything" Sebastian stated looking blankly again in Blaine's direction not knowing how to properly handle the news he was just given about the person he liked.

"No you're not sorry. It's your entire fault that we have broken up" Blaine snapped at Sebastian. The waitress/waiter placed down Blaine's beer. So he grabbed the bottle and drank it all in one go and brought another one. Sebastian looked surprised with the outburst he had just been thrown in and the extent at how fast Blaine can drink.

"Wooh, slow down Blaine, you've got school tomorrow" Sebastian said pulling away the second bottle before Blaine could drink it. Blaine turned his head sharply and gave daggers to an un-expecting Sebastian.

"You can't tell me what to do. Anyway I'm not going to school tomorrow so I can do whatever I want" Blaine stated as he grabbed his bottle back and drank it all in one go again. After hearing what Blaine just said and on his face he got a sinister grin.

"Well then, if you can do anything you want then come here" Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear and pulled him onto the dance floor which was full of other male couples dancing. As they got there 'Raise Your Glass' came onto the speakers and everyone started dancing out of control. Blaine was holding his third bottle of beer. When the song finished Blaine had had another three drinks and was on borderline drunk.

The next song that came on was 'Somewhere Only We Know' so Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm and they started having a little slow dance. When they were in the middle of dancing Blaine took his head off of Sebastian's chest and looked up into his eye's. At the same time Sebastian looked down and their eye's met and they were oblivious to anything happening in the surrounding area. Sebastian started to lean down and Blaine went on his tip toes, then their lips met and they both heard fireworks. Sebastian's arms wrapped themselves around the base of Blaine's back; whilst Blaine's arms swung up and wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck which held their body's perfectly in place so that nothing could interrupt them. After about a minute of smooching they finally unclasped their lips and just looked at each other with massive smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" Sebastian whispered, suggesting with his eyes the way to leave the room. Blaine nodded so they walked over to the bar and picked up their coats from their seats and headed for the exit. Once they had left Scandals Sebastian was helping Blaine to walk over to his car because he was one bottle away from turning into a living beer bottle.

"Why don't you drive because the world is spinning so fast" Blaine said with all of his words starting to get slurred. Sebastian grabbed the car keys out of Blaine's hand and helped him into the passenger side of the car. Sebastian walked slowly over to the driver's side and got into the car. He started the car up and drove in the opposite direction to Blaine's house. They pulled up outside a dark bungalow which Blaine had never seen before.

"Where are we? This isn't my house. Is it?" Blaine questioned wondering where he had been taken. Sebastian got out of the car and helped Blaine out so that he didn't fall over.

"No darling, were outside my place" Sebastian explained as he led Blaine up the pathway towards the front door. Once the door was open Sebastian switched the light on and stumbled in whilst still holding onto Blaine. Sebastian walked across the open room and placed Blaine on the sofa which was directly in front of where they entered from. As Blaine sat down he got out his phone and text Cooper saying 'I'm staying round a friend's house, be back tomorrow' and then he turned off his phone so that there would be no disturbances in the rest of the evening.

"Do you want a glass of wineee" Sebastian started his sentence but was interrupted as he walked around the corner of an archway by a sneaky Blaine who planted a massive smacker on him and wouldn't release. They swung their arms around each other again and were bashing around everywhere as they tried to make it to Sebastian's bedroom. They burst through Sebastian's door and fell onto the bed with Sebastian lying on top of Blaine. At the same time they started to unbutton each-others shirts and managed to get them all off easily and without any mistakes. Their skin met as they started to get under the covers. As they both removed their trousers under the covers then everything went exactly as they had both imagined it would go.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, where am I, god my head hurts" Blaine just started to wake up but was met by the biggest hangover he could ever have imagined. He rolled over to see Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed just watching him already in his Dalton uniform.

"Morning sleepy head, I have to go soon so you can stick around here until I come back from school" Sebastian told Blaine as he lent in for a kiss. During their kiss Sebastian got out his phone and took a picture of him and a half naked Blaine making out.

"Wow, you're even better when you're sober" Sebastian told Blaine as he was blown away by the intimate kiss which they had just shared. All Blaine did was look at Sebastian blankly still confused at what had happened the night, let alone the day, before. Sebastian walked over to his chest of drawers and picked out some spare clothes for Blaine so that he didn't have to wear the same clothes two days in a row. As he was over there he also picked up his shoulder bag and walked back over to the bed.

"I'm going now. Here are some spare clothes get ready when you want to. Downstairs there is some medicine that I think you are going to want to use, after seeing your face like this" Sebastian explained as he walked towards the door ready to leave.

Sebastian turned to face the door and walked slowly towards the door and left. All Blaine did was lay back down wondering about what has just happened. He heard the front door slam shut so he was definitely sure that Sebastian wasn't there anymore. He stood out of the bed to find that he only had on his pair of black and white checked boxers.

"What happened last night" Blaine asked himself as he stumbled across the room towards the en suite. He looked in the mirror to see the reflection of a man which he hadn't seen for years. His face started to get a look of disappointment on it because he had never been in this state since his sixteenth birthday party. All Blaine did was turn and left the room trying not to think of the state which he is in. As he got out of the bathroom he grabbed the pair of black skinny jeans which Sebastian had got for him and walked out of the room still shirtless. He started to walk downstairs making sure that he held onto the banister otherwise who knows where he would be. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the medicine on the kitchen side just like how Sebastian had explained.

"Ugh, what is this stuff" Blaine said as he took a swig of the liquid in the mysterious glass bottle. But he didn't really care as long as it was going to make him feel better. He walked over to sink and got himself a glass of water to try and get the awful aftertaste out of his mouth. Blaine walked into the living room and sat down on the nearest chair and decided to watch TV. Just then a woman walked through the door and was met by the sight of a half-naked Blaine.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman shouted as she walked in and dropped her shopping on the floor. Blaine quickly jumped up and hid behind the sofa trying to cover his bare torso.

"I am soooo sorry; I'm a friend of Sebastian's. He said I could wait here until he got home. I will be going now" Blaine said as he ran toward the door and grabbed his jacket on the way. But the woman grabbed his arm to stop him from running out.

"I'm sorry. My name's Amanda, I'm Sebastian's mum. I come every Tuesday and do his shopping. You don't have to leave" Amanda told a scared Blaine trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I should get going anyway. Just tell him to come round later" Blaine said as he walked down the path to his car. He jumped into his convertible over the car door and drove off. He drove for about 15 minutes until he finally arrived at his house. He walked through the door and placed his key's back down onto the side.

"Cooper, you in?" Blaine asked out as he walked into the living room. As he got there he looked in the room to see a worried Copper sitting at the edge of a seat with a concerned look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been going crazy. You're not answering my call's or text's, why Blaine? Wooh, did you spend last night in a brewery mister?" Cooper shouted at his brother, because he was very concerned about his welfare. Blaine rushed over to his brother and tried to calm him down. He quickly put his hands in his pocket to try and find his phone but it wasn't there.

"I had my phone last night, I don't know where it's gone" Blaine told Cooper whilst he fiddled in all of his pockets to try and find his temporary phone which he had been given the night before. Blaine sat Cooper down on the chair and explained to him that he doesn't remember the night before; all he remembers was going out and then waking up in Sebastian's bedroom without many clothes on.

"How can you not remember you're evening, wait you didn't turn into the old Blaine last night did you?" Cooper asked his little brother, wondering if he had turned into his old self. Blaine looked at his brother with a glint of anger in his eye at what he was insinuating.

"What do you mean my old ways, I was only ever drunk once" Blaine snapped at his brother wondering why he would say something like that when Blaine can only remember being drunk once. Cooper just turned to his brother and held his hand as if he was about to deliver some catastrophic news that would disrupt Blaine life forever.

"Well, mum didn't want to scare you but you were drinking daily for a year after dad left on your sixteenth birthday, when you first came out. Well now it looks like you're hitting the bottle again. Also that's when you first started having your anger problems" Cooper told his brother trying not to scare him about the reality of his drinking issues. Blaine just went completely numb and had a gormless look on his face. He turned and let his back fall into the chair.

"What, that can't be right. I hit the bottle, and dad leaving made me become the person that I became the other day" Blaine asked Cooper as he held his head in his hand's trying to remember the old him. Cooper put his arm around his brother as a comfort so that he would feel a bit safer than he was starting to feel.

"Don't worry bro, you will be back to your normal self" Cooper told his brother reassuring him that this would have been a one night phase, so there would be nothing to worry about. Blaine stood up and started walking to the stairs. As he reached them he turned around and looked at Cooper.

"I'm going to my room for the rest of today; if someone comes from Dalton send them up to my room" Blaine asked his brother and then walked upstairs to his room. Blaine got to the top of the stairs and walked straight ahead into his room. As he got into his room he dragged his feet across the floor and fell onto his bed with a big thud. He got out his shiny black laptop and went onto Facebook to find lots of hate mail on his wall. Most of them were from the Glee club, but there was the odd one or two from other people from McKinley High.

The first one came from Finn saying 'Kurt loves you, how could you do this too him man'. The next one was from Rachel and read 'I hope you're happy with your decisions'. Blaine was so confused at this point about what he had done to upset everyone. Blaine closed his laptop and started pacing around the room to try and figure out what he has done to deserve all of this hate from his old close friends.

Blaine felt himself getting angrier but there was nothing in the room which he could punch to release it. He walked past his desk and noticed the glasses which he and Kurt had drunk out of the other day. He picked up one of the glasses and threw it onto the wall at the other end of the room which let out some of his anger but not all of it. He walked over to where the smashed glass landed and started to pick up the broken pieces off the floor. He placed all of the pieces on the side apart from one piece which he kept in his hand as he walked over to his bed. He sat down and examined the large piece of glass which he held in his hand. He took off his leather jacket and started to roll up the sleeve of his black jumper. He put the cold sharp surface of the glass on his wrist and in one slow motion sliced open the top layers of skin. Red beads of blood rolled down his arm and tears did a similar thing on his face. He rolled back down his sleeve and covered his bleeding wound and started to roll up his other sleeve. He got the blood stained glass and slowly slashed open the top layers of skin on his other wrist. The blood started to roll down his arm like the tears on his face. He rolled down his sleeve and curled up in a ball on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Knock, knock. Guess who?" a voice said as they opened the door to see a crying Blaine curled up in a ball on his bed. Blaine sat up and saw a tall Sebastian walk into the room holding out his missing I-Phone 4. Blaine quickly hid the glass under his covers and made sure that his blood wasn't showing through his top.

"Where did you find my phone?" Blaine asked Sebastian because he finally knew that he didn't lose it. Sebastian placed the phone on Blaine's desk and came over to sit next to Blaine on the bed.

"I was looking in my room when I got back from school and I found it on the floor so I thought I should bring it here" Sebastian explained as he tried to move closer to Blaine for a kiss. But Blaine lent back so that their lips didn't meet.

"No, I don't need a kiss, I've only been broken up for 24hours, and I don't remember any of last night" Blaine told Sebastian as he jumped up off the bed so that he wasn't taken advantage of. Sebastian just looked at him confused at how he could not remember their first time the night before, but just thought it was all a big joke.

"You're kidding right; you don't remember anything we did last night. You're serious aren't you?" Sebastian asked Blaine thinking that he was just pulling his leg because he had an amazing time last night. But Blaine just looked at him blankly with an expression of regret at how much he had actually been drinking the night before.

"No, I'm not kidding. I seriously can't remember past entering Scandals. The rest of the evenings just a blur" Blaine shouted at Sebastian trying to get his point across that he couldn't remember. Sebastian could see Blaine tearing up so he stood up and walked over to Blaine and held his hands. Blaine looked up into his eyes and couldn't stop.

"We slept together Blaine, can't you remember any of that" Sebastian said trying not to complicate Blaine's feelings any more than they were already, but had to tell him so that a plan which he was doing would be a success and help with the Warblers winning sectionals.

"What? Are you serious? I was drunk yet you thought it was alright to get what you wanted while you could" Blaine screamed at Sebastian as he pulled his hands away. Sebastian moved out of the way because the last time Blaine was this angry he ended up in the emergency room for half an hour getting stitches.

"Calm down Blaine it wasn't like that. I really like you and when we kissed I felt like my world had been completed. Anyway you were the one that made the first move at my house" Sebastian snapped back knowing that he wasn't the only one to blame for what had happened the night before and wouldn't allow himself to be.

Just then Cooper walked in too see the two men on other sides of the room looking angry at each other. He came upstairs because he could hear the yelling from the living room and wanted to make sure that they weren't actually killing each other.

"What's going on here" Cooper yelled making sure that he caught the attention of all the people in the room. They both took their eyes off of each other and glared over at Cooper.

"Sebastian was just leaving" Blaine snapped and whipped his head around to Sebastian and gave him the dirtiest look that he had ever witnessed from someone.

Sebastian started opening his mouth ready to say something but Blaine leant to the side; one hand on hip showing where the door was and where he should be going. Sebastian gave Blaine an evil stare and stormed past Cooper so that he could leave the room. They heard the door slam downstairs so it meant that Sebastian had done what Blaine had ordered.

"What the hell happened up hear? I hear shouting there's a smashed glass on your table" Cooper screeched concerned with the welfare of his brother and the guy that was just in the room. Blaine turned to look at Cooper; he could see a concerned look in his eyes, which made Blaine see how much his brother really cared about him.

"Nothing happened, really. He just told me what had happened last night and I flipped out. The glass got smashed before he was here" Blaine told his brother softly not trying to alarm him about anything that may or may not have happened. Cooper walked over to Blaine and gave him a big hug to show how much he appreciated his honesty. Blaine hugged him back but was soon rejected as his brother asked an inevitable question

"What did happen last night?" Cooper asked his brother as he held him an arm's length away. Blaine took a step back and started to look down at his shoes. But Cooper knew that this was a sign for when he wasn't happy about what he had done. But Blaine managed to work up the courage to tell him so he did.

"Um, well, Apparently we slept together last night, but I really don't remember, so I got angry and started yelling about how he took advantage of me" Blaine whispered to Cooper trying every possible way to not make eye contact. Cooper just walked over to Blaine's bed and sat down. As he sat down he put his hands on his head and looked disappointed at what his younger brother had done.

"You have only just broken up with Kurt, and yet you were already putting yourself on the market. I just hope that Kurt doesn't find out about what you have done" Cooper snapped back at Blaine making sure that his brother knew about his disappointment with his actions.

But Blaine, just looked at him blankly, wondering why he was being shouted at. Blaine started to pace across the room trying to think of what he should say, but he couldn't think straight.

"Why are you yelling at me? I was drunk. I had no control over what I was doing. If I was sober I would never do anything like this to jeopardise the slight chance for me and Kurt to get back together" Blaine shouted at his brother trying to make him see that he was not the only force to make what has happened over the last three days.

Cooper just stood up and left the room not even looking at his brother as he did so. But Blaine just stood there confused at what had just happened, not managing to acknowledge what had just happened. He could feel his sleeves getting damper and damper, so he looked down to see drips running down his hand. He went into the bathroom and took off his jumper to reveal some scars from previous times, also to reveal the fresh wounds from minutes earlier. He put the sleeves of his jumper into the sink and tried to wash out all of the blood which had gathered up ready to be released. He looked in the mirror wondering how he could have turned in a few days back to his old self and feel the emptiness that he used to.

"How can I go back to my old self? I won't put anyone through that again, not after last time" Blaine told his reflection in the mirror, knowing that the last time he was like this he almost didn't survive the 2 day stay in the critical condition ward at the nearest Ohio hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now 9pm so Blaine took of his skinny jeans and got into his bed so that he could try and forget about what had been happening lately in his whole life. But every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was a disappointed Kurt. So he opened his eyes again, but when he closed them again he saw some blurred recollections of what had happened in Scandals with Sebastian and he didn't like what he could remember. He opened his eyes again because he didn't want to see all the grimy details about what had happened the night before. He finally managed to fall asleep but that was after ten minutes of closing and opening his eyes.

'Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep' Blaine heard as he reached out his arm to turn off his alarm clock. Blaine got out of bed to see a couple of blood stains on the white fitted sheet on top of his mattress. He quickly pulled the covers over so that no-one would notice the stains and wonder what he had been up to in his room. He quickly walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He also made sure that his hair looked perfect and as if he was back to his normal self for once. He grabbed the first clothes he found and put them on making sure that they didn't look completely out of place. He ran downstairs and out of the door so that he wasn't late for school.

He ran outside and got into his car as quickly as he could. He turned on the ignition and started to drive down the road. He was driving for about 10 minutes until he arrived outside McKinley High just in time for first lesson, but he was a bit worried because the person he sits next to is Kurt.

He pulled up into the first parking space he saw and made sure that he parked in it. He opened the car door and grabbed his books off of the passenger's seat. He locked the cars doors and walked through the front doors just as the first bell went off. He walked down the hall and got into his classroom just before his teacher did. As he walked through the door everyone just stared at him, which made him start to worry him about why people would be staring. As he got to his seat he noticed that Kurt wasn't in and he always gets to class 10 minutes early to make sure that everyone notices the eccentric outfit which he is wearing on that day.

"Alright class, can you turn to page 163 of your English Literature books and continue with the questions at the bottom" the teacher asked the class as she noticed that Kurt was missing. The teacher walked over to my desk and looked down in confusion.

"Where's Kurt? Blaine why isn't he here?" the teacher asked as she took the empty seat next to Blaine. But all he did was start to fiddle with his pen and not try to make eye contact, it was his first day back after the break-up and he didn't want to start crying.

"Well I won't know. We broke up not that long ago and haven't spoken to each other yet" Blaine told the teacher making sure that he didn't show his real feelings about the situation they were both in the other day.

The teacher just tapped him on the back and got out of the chair. She walked to the front of the class and took her seat at her desk.

The lesson finished and it was now break time so everyone got up out of their seats and headed down the corridor. But the one person to stay behind was Blaine because he couldn't face seeing all of the Glee clubbers just yet. He knew that they would be on Kurt's side so whatever he says to try and persuade them won't work. He finally got up the courage to leave the room, but as he walked down the corridor he was met by a line of the school's football players with one hand behind their backs. Before he could say a thing he was hit by a storm of red and blue slushy's. The football team just walked off with all of them laughing, but Blaine just stood there shocked at what had just happened.

He walked further down the corridor towards the bathroom; he could feel the ice of the slushy grazing over the fresh cuts on his wrist. He walked through the door to see Finn standing by the sinks as if waiting for someone or something to come to him. Blaine slowly edged over to a sink and started wipe off all of the visible slushy on his clothes, making sure that he didn't have to reveal his slightly healing wounds.

"Well, don't you have a nerve coming back here after what you've done to Kurt? He's at home in his room crying because of you, so I hope that you are very pleased with yourself" Finn snapped at Blaine making sure that he felt guilty about what he had done, but Blaine didn't know what he had done to deserve all of this hate at him.

As Finn left he made sure that he knocked into Blaine to show how much he was angry right now, but Blaine just took it in his stride because all that he was worried about was getting all of the cold slushy out of his clothes and off of his sore healing wounds. He left the toilet and made his way down the hallway to his next class. As he walked in the room he remembered that he had to sit next to Finn for the next two hours of the day. He walked into the room to see Finn and Puck sitting in the spaces where he and Finn were meant to sit.

Finn and Puck both looked at the door at the same time and gave Blaine an evil stare which he could feel tearing through his body trying to release the secret's which he held inside. Blaine just walked over to the empty seat where Puck was meant to be sitting. Blaine sat down at the empty seat and placed his head in his hands trying to make the next two hours run without any hitches. Before he could remember what class it was Mr Shue walked in and then it hit Blaine it was Spanish class.

"Now class, I've just come back from hospital so I'm not planning any big lesson topics, so just memorise what you learnt last lesson" Mr Shue stated with a big cut on his lips and chin; when he sat down he held his stomach in the place which Blaine had punched him a bit more than 48 hours ago. So when Mr Shue sat down all he did was rest and not move as much as he could.

"Mr Shue, I would be careful, Blaine may want to go into round two" Puck shouted across the room knowing that it would tear away a bit of his dignity even more.

"Noah Puckerman, you are going to apologize now or I will give you a detention" Mr Shue shouted. As he rose out of his chair in anger he started to topple over so Blaine ran to his teacher and caught him before he could hit the floor.

"There you are sir, don't want to get any more injuries" Blaine said as he lifted him up and placed him back into his chair. Mr Shue nodded in gratitude knowing that his injuries weren't enforced purposely; it was all just a reflex so he was just pleased to see that Blaine was ok.

"Thank you Blaine, I'm just happy your back on your feet all the staff were really worried" Mr Shue told Blaine as if he had been told something which Blaine didn't know about. Blaine just looked confused, had his brother grassed about him and Sebastian.

"Can I talk to you after class sir" Blaine asked wanting to know what they were so worried about. Mr Shue nodded and signalled for Blaine to return to his seat. Blaine sat down but could feel the glares hitting the back of his body from everyone in the class he knew that they were probably expecting a big punch up.

The bell rang signalling that it was now lunch. Everyone vacated the classroom apart from Blaine and unexpectedly Puck and Finn, but that wasn't going to be a news flash for Blaine, he knew that he and Mr Shue wouldn't be trusted in the room on their own after what had previously happened.

"Boys can you please leave me and Blaine. I need to talk to him in private about something" Mr Shue awkwardly tried to order Finn and Puck but they didn't look as if they were in any hurry to leave.

"We aren't going anywhere you shouldn't be left alone in the same room as him, don't you remember what happened" Finn yelled trying to protect his teacher and friend, but also to make Blaine feel awful about what had previously happened.

"You can either leave now or get a two hour detention after school with me talking about 'Journey' music" Mr Shue threatened knowing that they wouldn't be able to survive two hours of 'Journey' songs. Reluctantly they both walked out of the room slamming the door as they did so.

"Sir, what has someone told you?" Blaine asked worried at what the answer may be and whether he would be embarrassed. Mr Shue looked down at his clenched hands on the desk; which made Blaine feel even more uncomfortable with the situation that they were in.

"Well Blaine, your brother rang up and told me about your bender and also what happened last time. He just wanted all of us to be looking out for you" Mr Shue explained trying to make as little eye contact as possible; which turned out really difficult seeing as Blaine couldn't help but listen whilst looking at him.

"What does he mean about what I did last time? Wait when did you speak to him? Did he say anything about the night when I was drunk?" Blaine asked all of these questions within 30 seconds of each other. Mr Shue just looked over blankly knowing that Blaine had now been put under a lot more pressure now that he knows what all of the teachers had been told.

"Well, he told us that last time this happened you started to self-harm and he wanted to make sure that you would be ok. Also he didn't mention anything about what happened but do you want to?" Mr Shue questioned Blaine knowing that he would be feeling a little less awkward now that he has got what he had been told out in the open to Blaine.

"Can I tell you after lunch I just need to clear my head outside for a bit" Blaine told Mr Shue as he got up out of his chair. But as he did Mr Shue grabbed his hand to stop him. He could see a red drip coming down to the tip of Blaine's index finger. Blaine just looked down like a lost puppy not knowing what to say. All he did was sit back in his chair trying not to talk.

"Blaine, lift up your sleeve please" Mr Shue asked a nervous Blaine who was now doing anything to avoid eye contact. Blaine grabbed the end of his long red sleeve to reveal the base of his arm which was covered in a patchwork of fresh, healing and healed cuts. Blaine could feel his tears starting to roll down his red cheeks.

Mr Shue opened his desk and took out the spare first aid kit. He took out a tissue and passed it to Blaine so that he could dry off his eyes. He also took out the sterilizing wipes and a bandage to cover the open wounds. He took the wipe out of its packet and dabbed it on top of the open wound but as he did Blaine slightly screamed at the pain. But all Mr Shue did was keep on washing the wound because he knew that it would help. When he had finished he got the bandage and started to make sure that Blaine's arm was sealed properly.

"Blaine do you want to spend next period in the choir room, I will let your teacher know, because she is aware of the situation" Mr Shue said leaning over trying to help calm down the distressed teen. Blaine looked at Mr Shue with red puffy eyes and nodded, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to last for another hour with Finn in the same classroom.

Mr Shue stood up and walked around the desk over to the chair which Blaine was sitting on and put out his hand to let him get up. Blaine took Mr Shue's hand and started to stand up. Mr Shue put his arm around Blaine and they walked out of the Spanish room and down the corridor to the choir room for a little peace and quiet.

Just as they got into the room the bell rung to signal that last lesson was about to begin, so Mr Shue left to let Blaine's teacher know that he wasn't going to class because of what had just been revealed. All Blaine did was sit in the empty choir room, silent. He was thinking, thinking about what the teachers would think of him.

"Blaine, are you ok" a voice asked whilst entering the room. But all Blaine did was sit there trying not to make any contact with the mystery person who had just entered. He looked down at the floor and saw the black and white checked DrMartens which were owned by the one and only Kurt Hummel; but still Blaine didn't want to look.

He felt a chair being pulled closer to him and felt Kurt's leg brush past as he sat down.

"Blaine, I am going to sit here until you talk to me, and you know personally how persistent I am" Kurt ordered Blaine as he placed his leather satchel onto the floor. Blaine started to fidget slightly and began to lift up his head to face Kurt. He could see that there was a concerned look in his eye's but didn't know what to say. Blaine was about to say his first words since the argument but was disrupted by Mr Shue entering.

"Kurt, what are you doing here" Mr Shue questioned as he walked over to the two silent teens. Blaine closed his mouth because he knew that he didn't need to talk now that Mr Shue was there. Kurt turned his body to face Mr Shue and looked up ready to explain what he was doing here.

"Well Mr Shue, I am here to see if I can talk to Blaine about something which was sent to me by someone who is going to remain unnamed" Kurt enforced making sure that Blaine knew what it was about, but still he didn't. Mr Shue just looked at Kurt confused at what he was insinuating about the troubled teen Blaine.

"What are you talking about Kurt? What has Blaine done to hurt you? You were the one who broke the two of you up" Mr Shue asked confused at what could be upsetting Kurt seeing as he is the one who said that they needed to split up. Kurt just started to fill up with a slight bit of anger similarly to when he was arguing about doing Britney Spears songs in Glee club.

"Well Mr Shue, I'm guessing this is new news for you. Blaine slept with another person on the day we broke up" Kurt shouted making sure that Blaine knew that he was furious with his behaviour. Mr Shue looked at Blaine disappointed with the actions which he had taken. Blaine started to stand up and started to roll up his sleeves to show Kurt how sorry he was for what he did. He pulled the sleeve up and Kurt could see the blood starting to come through his bandage. Kurt started to fall back in shock at what Blaine had put himself through.

"Kurt you may be pissed at me, but this shows how much I hated what I did with Sebastian. I regret every moment. But I can't remember most of it because I was so drunk from going out the night we broke up" Blaine shouted to Kurt getting redder in the face. Tears started to roll down his face like raindrops racing down a car window. Kurt just took Blaine's hand and pulled it to his chest.

"Blaine, why would you do this? You hurt me yes, but my heart will never stop loving you" Kurt announced to Blaine making sure that he knew that he was the one person who he would always care about, no matter what happens during their life.

"I love you so much Kurt. I would never do anything to hurt you. I was drunk. Sebastian used me to get at you. I would do anything to make sure that you were ok" Blaine stated in a heart-felt speech to Kurt. Mr Shue by now had gone into his office so that he didn't disturb their heart to heart.

"What happened to your white shirt? At the top it has turned purple" Kurt asked pointing at the top of the shirt, not knowing what the reason would be for the mystic colouring. Blaine just took a couple of steps back and turned around.

"I was covered in slushy's earlier by the football team for no reason" Blaine explained trying not to seem like an idiot for not knowing what would make him get stuck in the middle of a storm of slushy's.

"Well, I always carry around a spare top for everyone in Glee for this type of incident. So come on let's get you out of that top. You must be really sticky in that" Kurt explained trying to make Blaine feel safer now that he had his close and special friend back.

As they went to change Blaine's top the bell signalled the end of the day so that meant that glee was back in session. Everyone entered the room talking about the return of an unfazed Blaine.

"Why is he back here, after what he did to Kurt? I tried to scare him this morning by getting the football team to drown him in a cross fire of red and blue slushy's" Finn told the glee club just as he was walking across the room towards a chair.

"That was your fault. Why would you do that to me? Just why Finn?" Blaine shouted as he ran across the room and pushed Finn on the back so that he could feel how angry he was. But quickly Finn turned around and put his giant hand around Blaine's head to try and intimidate him. They both set out giving each other evils as the rest of the glee club just started in terror at what may happen.

"Don't push me fancy boy. You hurt my brother. You deserved everything which was coming to you" Finn shouted making his grip tighter and tighter on every word which came out of his gripped mouth. Just then Kurt walked into the room and saw what was happening. So he ran across the room and pulled Blaine's red and teary face out of the strong grip of his over protective step brother. As Blaine got released he ran out of the room with tears streaming down his cheeks not caring anymore about what people thought about him.

"What are you doing Finn?" Kurt screeched at his step brother confused at how he had put Blaine into a strange type of headlock. But Finn just stepped back pleased at what he had done to a delicate Blaine.

"He deserved it after what he did to you. You hadn't even been apart for 24 hours yet he felt it ok to just sleep with the first guy he saw" Finn shouted turning to face his step brother. Kurt just ran across the room and gave Finn a big slap across his face which sent him tumbling back from the force of his weak step brother's power. Kurt quickly turned and glared at the rest of the club.

"He has been self-harming because of what has happened. You could push him over the edge" Kurt shouted at the rest of glee club. Little did he know what Blaine was doing?

Blaine pulled up outside his house knowing that Cooper wouldn't be in for the next half an hour which left him enough time to complete his plan. He opened the front door and got a bottle of red wine and started to drink it out of the bottle. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down a note too Cooper and Kurt. When he finished he was almost at the end of his bottle of booze, so he grabbed another bottle and placed the letter in an obvious place for Cooper to see when he entered into the house in 15 minutes. He waddled up the stairs, bottle of white wine in one hand and a jazz cd in the other ready to set the mood for what was going to happen. He stumbled into his room and fell onto the bed. On his falling he had grabbed one of the pieces of glass off of his desk and lay down. He got the controller for his cd player and pressed play so that the music would start. He took off his shirt and looked down at his bandages. He started to unravel the blood stained cloth to reveal his bare skin. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. He took the cold glass and picked up from beside him and placed the sharp edge on the surface of his bare skin on his right wrist. And in one quick motion he slashed open the top layers of skin which let out a waterfall of blood. The last thought in his mind was Kurt's face just before he felt the life finally drain out of his body.


End file.
